The First Halloween
by Rioghna
Summary: First in a series of Rum/Belle stories involving trying to figure out how to live in both worlds.


The First Halloween

"I very seriously doubt there will be more than two children," Rumplestiltskin called up the stairs. He understood, well tried to understand, Belle's desire to 'do things properly' and to 'be a part of the community'. He had been trying every moment since they came back. People had become more accepting of him, certainly. Now that he had Belle, now that he was the grandfather of the savior's son (a complicated family tree at best, but destiny worked in strange ways), he was only sort of the town monster. Still, dressing up in costume and answering the door to give out candy? That was one of those strange customs of the new land. In the past, he had not set up for Trick or Treat (not that anyone would dare to ring his door bell in the first place), though he had been spared the eggs and bog paper in the trees, unlike the mayor. He'd actually always wondered if young Henry encouraged them. But he expected this would be more of the daring each other to come to the door sort of thing.

The only children he was expecting to come were his grandson, Henry, and Grace, Jefferson's daughter (if the father in question was having a good day). Overall Jefferson had recovered his mind when the curse broke, and he was no longer trapped in between, especially once he got his young Grace back. But Dr. Hopper had told them to be gentle with him, and as Rumplestiltskin was the closest thing he had to a friend, he'd been roped into helping. For Belle, he kept reminding himself. She was upstairs, "Getting myself beautiful," she told him, though he thought she looked beautiful at any time. However, there was a costume party this evening, and Belle was determined to go.

He had suggested he should just put on his regular suit, pointing out that he was already the town boogie man, but she'd have none of it. Said that it would miss the entire point. He wasn't sure what it was that she had planned, but she had been secretive for a couple of weeks, and he knew she was up to something. The question was, what would she make of his surprise?

The doorbell rang and he turned, picking up the candy that Belle had put in the traditional plastic pumpkin and opened the door with a maniacal grin.

"Trick or Treat," the pretty young girl smiled at him. Grace was a beautiful girl, golden curls and a pretty blue dress and apron, like this world's Alice in Wonderland. He remembered that her mother had been called Alice. Jefferson was dressed much in his own way, the large top hat placed jauntily on his head. He couldn't help but smile. She hadn't drawn back or seemed the least bit frightened.

"Here you are, dearie," he said, with a high pitched giggle as he offered the pumpkin. Grace took a piece of candy and put it in her bag.

"Thank you," she said as she dropped into a curtsey. He offered the pumpkin to her father, then.

"Good to see you looking like yourself, Rumplestiltskin," he said with a flourish of his hat.

"You can't have that, Father," she told him sternly. "You've not said 'trick or treat'."

"And the courtesies must be obeyed," her father said with a fond smile. "Trick or treat then," he said before taking a piece for himself. "Now we had best get on, see you at the party later?"

"I believe that Belle has every intention of us attending, yes," he said, and with their goodbyes said, they went off, Grace hurrying her father along to get to more houses. Rumplestiltskin almost smiled as he started to close the door but behind them was a group of smaller children standing nervously by the gate with their parents. But Grace, ever the sweet child, spoke to them and soon the little band of ghosts,ghoulies, and wee beasties were braving his front step for a piece of candy.

He was actually surprised as he filled the pumpkin again from the bags of candy that Belle left under the table. It seemed once the first of the little creatures had discovered that he didn't bite, they all were hurrying to brave the Dark One's lair. The doorbell rang again, and this time he opened it to find his grandson Henry at the door. He had wondered, or rather he had expected, that the boy would show up dressed as his other grandfather, Prince Charming. After all, he was the hero, the one that Henry should look up to, to want to be like. So when his grandson turned up in a homespun tunic carrying a crook and a small stuffed sheep, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Grandfather," the boy said and gave him a hug, much to his surprise. He was still becoming accustomed to all this unusual affection, but he'd not have it any other way. "Is this the way you were, you know, before?" he asked studying the older man. There had never been a good picture of him in the book.

"It is, Henry, my boy; does the monster not scare you?" he said with a flourish of his hands.

"No, I don't think so," the boy said. "I might have been though, if I had met you before." He nodded. His grandson had a brave heart; probably got it from his other grandfather or maybe his father, but he did have it. Henry was a good lad, and he was proud of him.

"But how did you decide on the costume?" he asked, pretty sure that his grandmother Princess Snow would be at the root of it.

"Well, I thought about dressing as Grandpa, and then I thought about dressing as you. Then Grandpa said he was a shepherd before, and that it was pretty much like you and my dad were before, you know? Grandma and Mom helped with making it, though." Rumplestiltskin felt his heart swell, and he didn't know what to make of it. He was going to have to admit to Belle that she was right. Not easy for a proud man like him, but he would do it. Of course, he'd have to admit that he enjoyed it as well. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed children. He had missed so much of Bae's teen years, but he had remembered how much he enjoyed his childhood. Sometimes he wished, but…well he was past that. He had never even discussed it with Belle. But that was for later, if ever. He couldn't bear to see the look in her eyes. Distracting himself from these thoughts, he realized that he must have seen every child in town, and yet Belle hadn't come down yet.

"Belle?" He called.

"Coming," she called down from above. "Are the children still coming?"

"No, love, I think they've finally stopped."

"Thought you said we wouldn't have any?" she teased from the top of the stairs. He was tossing away the last candy bags, and starting to get a little nervous. After all, he wasn't completely sure that this would be her idea of a proper costume, or how she would take seeing what he still regarded as his true face.

"Well, apparently they aren't as afraid of an old monster anymore. I wonder... why?" he said pausing as he saw her descend the stairs. The dress; he wasn't sure exactly where or how she had gotten it, but even as she made her way down the stairs he recognized it: the gold dress that she had worn the first time they met. Slowly, her face came into view. There was the change. While she looked just as determined as she had when they first met, her face was alight with a happiness that he was absolutely certain that he couldn't have put there.

"Rumple," she gasped as she caught sight of him. "You look..."

"Frightening, monstrous, beastly?" he supplied, trying for nonchalant, and probably failing miserably.

"Wonderful," she said. He could feel his jaw dropping. There were many reactions he expected, but this was better than all of them. He reached out for her arm, still shocked by how beautiful she looked, much the way he had been when he first met her, but this time he couldn't seem to keep his reaction off his face. "You know I fell in love with you, with that face. What makes you think I would change now? But that has to be magic; I'm not sure but that might be cheating," she said, turning her smiling face up to him.

"It's a small enough thing, and I don't think I could find this anywhere in this world, even in Storybrooke. How did you manage the gown?"

"You know old Mrs. Towner? The one who does alterations at the dry cleaners?" He nodded. He knew everyone in Storybrooke, though not all of them had crossed his path in their old world. "Who do you think made it in the first place? She was, well is again I suppose, the most sought after dressmaker in all the kingdoms. I bet she has been terribly busy the last few weeks." She smiled again, and he pulled her in for a kiss. "So you like it then?" she asked when he finally let her come up for air.

"That I do. Are you completely certain you want to go to this party tonight?" he asked, his eyes full of passion. "After all, we could stay home and I can do everything I ever thought of doing with you, before..."

"We have waited this long," she said. "How much magic does it take to maintain..." she gestured to his appearance.

"It's a small enough magic," he said casually. "We can go to the party if you wish. As long as we can continue this when we return." Rumplestiltskin kissed her again, reminding her of exactly what he was capable of.

"It's a deal. We'll make it a short appearance," she said. "Though I am not sure what people will think when we show up like this."

"This is a world of fairy tales; they will know exactly what we are, Beauty and the Beast."

"You're not a beast," she said fondly as she allowed him to lead her out into the evening.


End file.
